Titanic
by Luneternelle
Summary: UA. Arthur Kirkland, un jeune bourgeois anglais, et Francis Bonnefoy, un pauvre vagabond français, embarquent tous deux sur le Titanic, l'un pour accomplir son destin, l'autre son dessein. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, et pourtant... Résumé détaillé à l'intérieur. Titre provisoire, je le changerai quand j'en aurai trouvé un meilleur.


**Auteur :** Luneternelle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'**Axis Powers Hetalia **appartiennent à** Hikedaz Himaruya **et les** nations non-officielles **aux** fans**, le film** "Titanic" **à** James Cameron **et le** drame du paquebot éponyme **à** l'Histoire**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :** Romance, family, friendship, drame

**Résumé :** Arthur Kirkland est un jeune bourgeois anglais promis à une riche américaine qu'il s'en va rejoindre dans le Nouveau Monde, plus par obligations familiales que de son gré. Francis Bonnefoy est un pauvre vagabond français en quête du « rêve américain » qui a une veine de cocu lors d'une partie de poker. Tous deux embarquent sur le Titanic pour accomplir, l'un son destin, l'autre son dessein. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, et pourtant...

** P'tit mot inutile de l'auteur :** J'ai commencé cette fic (qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps) sur un coup de tête. Bon, j'y ai un peu réfléchi quand même, mais pour tout dire, je pense** l'écrire au feeling**... Ne vous en faites pas, je suis quand même sûre de certaines choses ! n_n Ah, j'ai oublié de préciser que c'est **Titanic à la sauce Luneternellienne **! n_n

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à **donner votre avis** : ça m'aide et ça fait plaisir ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

_**Leur rêve, son cauchemar**_

Les contes de fées que lui lisait sa mère quand il était petit, Arthur n'y croyait plus. Il avait arrêté dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette ballotée au gré des envies de sa riche famille. Aussi, le jeune anglais ne s'étonnait plus de rien, pas même de l'immense et majestueux paquebot de rêve qu'était le Titanic. Il s'extirpa de la voiture sans changer d'expression faciale, suivit par son frère aîné Allistor, un rouquin plutôt bel homme. Galamment, ils allèrent ouvrir la portière à leurs trois sœurs et les aidèrent à descendre.

- Regardez-moi ça ! s'extasia Ida. Quel géant !

- Il est trente mètres plus long que le Mauretania, je crois... fis Eireann.

- Il est surtout beaucoup plus luxueux ! renchérit Dylana.

Allistor arbora un grand sourire fraternel tandis qu'Arthur peinait à dissimuler le sien, tout aussi attendri par l'émerveillement de leurs cadettes chéries. Mais leurs yeux d'un vert identique se croisèrent et toute envie de sourire déserta. Le plus âgé ré-adopta pourtant le sien lorsque leur plus jeune sœur se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

- Allistor, est-ce vrai qu'il est insubmersible ?

- Dieu lui-même ne pourrait pas le couler, Ida, la rassura-t-il.

Sans plus perdre de temps, la famille Kirkland se dirigea vers la passerelle menant au niveau des premières classes, suivie par leurs domestiques.

* * *

><p>Francis avait une chance de cocu - même s'il était célibataire. Définitivement. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il obtenu des billets pour l'Amérique à bord du Titanic grâce à une partie de poker ? Et la cerise sur le gâteau : il y avait trois billets, le nombre exact pour lui et ses deux meilleurs amis, Antonio et Gilbert. Ces derniers manifestaient d'ailleurs leur joie de façon particulièrement bruyante dans le petit bar situé sur le port où était amarré le « paquebot de rêve ». Au sol, deux hommes - les perdants - se battaient comme des chiffonniers en s'insultant dans un langage inconnu des trois compères.<p>

- ON ! VA ! EN ! AMÉRIQUE ! ON ! VA ! EN ! AMÉRIQUE ! scandaient le français, le prussien et l'espagnol, ivres de joie.

- Je n'crois pas, gamins. Le Titanic part dans cinq minutes ! lança le barman en désignant l'horloge.

L'euphorie retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Le trio s'empressa d'amasser leur butin et de filer. La passerelle était sur le point d'être enlevée lorsqu'il la rejoignit, Francis en tête.

- ATTENDEZ ! On est des passagers !

Le contrôleur finissait tout juste de vérifier les billets d'un rapide coup d'œil et de donner son accord que Gilbert, qui n'avait pas vu que ses amis s'étaient arrêtés, rentra dans Antonio qui poussa Francis qui fut projeté à bord du navire, et plus précisément sur une des hôtesses.

- Oups ! Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle ! s'excusa le blond en la retenant de tomber par la taille, faisant rougir la jeune femme.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui lui indiquèrent que ses compagnons l'avaient rejoint. D'un bel ensemble, ils sprintèrent en direction du pont supérieur.

- Fortuna, je t'aime ! cria Francis.

- Qui est Fortuna,_ amigo_ ?

- La déesse qui a fait de nous les enfants de catins les plus chanceux du monde !

Sitôt arrivés, ils se joignirent à la foule des passagers qui lançaient des « au revoir » en direction des spectateurs sur le quai et les imitèrent.

- Tu connais quelqu'un ? demanda Gilbert.

- Absolument personne ! C'est pas la peine ! Au revoir !

* * *

><p>Après que les hélices se soient mises en marche sous l'eau, le trio regagna sa cabine.<p>

- _Kesesese_, l'_awesome_ moi est dans la plaAAAAAAAAH !

Un autre cri – plus aigu – accompagna celui du prussien qui, dans sa hâte, s'était fait un croche-pied à lui-même et s'était donc lamentablement étalé sur le sol... ou plus précisément sur quelqu'un.

- Aouch... Ah ! _Entschuldigung_, vous allez bien ?

- Je... Je vais bien... lui répondit une voix qu'on entendait à peine.

Il se retrouva ainsi avec une jolie jeune femme rougissante et à lunettes dans les bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clair, ondulés, coiffés en couettes basses, et des yeux qui, à la lumière, semblaient violets.

- Tant mieux alors ! L'awesome moi s'en serait voulu d'avoir abîmer une si mignonne _Mädchen_, fit-il, charmeur.

Francis et Antonio ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il fallait dire l'attitude de l'albinos était pour le moins... inhabituelle. Venait-il d'avoir un coup de foudre ?

- Gilbert Beilschmidt, se présenta-t-il en relâchant sa « captive » mais en restant toutefois assez proche pour la rattraper au cas où elle perdrait à nouveau l'équilibre. Et voici Francis Bonnefoy ainsi qu'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mes meilleurs amis.

- Euh... Hum... Je m'appelle Marguerite Williams...

- _Kesesese_ ! Et en plus, elle porte un prénom aussi joli qu'elle !

L'intéressée rougit de plus belle.

- Hum... J'ai cru comprendre... que vous étiez... allemand ? fit-elle dans un timide et adorable effort de faire la conversation à cet homme pour le moins étrange mais attirant.

- Prussien,_ ja_ ! Francis est français et Antonio vient d'Espagne. _Und du_ ?

- Je... Je suis canadienne...

- Ah, donc vous rentrez chez vous ?

- Euh... Mes parents ont déménagé... en Amérique... J'ai fait mes études à l'étranger... et là, je vais les rejoindre... Et vous ?

- _Kesesese_ ! On va en Amérique pour une nouvelle vie, une vie meilleure ! Mais dîtes-moi, vous m'avez compris quand j'ai parlé allemand. Vous avez appris cette langue ?

- Oui, je...

Tout à leur discussion, les deux jeunes gens ne virent même pas que Francis et Antonio avait discrètement déserté la cabine. Le français referma la porte sans un bruit, laissant les nouveaux tourtereaux – il savait reconnaître un coup de foudre quand il en voyait un – faire plus ample connaissance en toute intimité. Il échangea un sourire avec Antonio avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur, suivi par l'espagnol.

* * *

><p>Dans « la suite des millionnaires » – un des deux logements les plus chers du navire – occupée par les Kirkland, les domestiques s'affairaient à ranger les bagages de leurs maîtres tandis que ceux-ci s'occupaient de décorer l'endroit.<p>

- Tu trouves que ce vase va avec ces fleurs-là, Eireann ?

- Parfaitement ! Met-le juste autre part, Ida... Ici, près du miroir !

- Lucy... Où as-tu mis le tableau qui a plusieurs visages ?

- Il est là, monsieur.

- Ah, merci !

- Voulez-vous que je les sorte tous ?

- Volontiers. Cette pièce manque de couleurs.

- Ah non ! Pas encore ces gribouillages ! pesta Allistor qui revenait du pont de promenade privé, sirotant un verre de champagne, la bouteille dans l'autre main. Quelle fortune gâchée pour ces... choses !

- C'est de l'art, cher frère, rétorqua Arthur sans que ses yeux ne quittent la toile devant lui.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, tu as très mauvais goût !

- C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux que je jette l'argent par les fenêtres par « mauvais goût artistique » plutôt que par bon goût de l'alcool, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond évita de justesse la bouteille qui allait s'écraser contre le mur. Le verre éclata en morceaux tandis que le champagne alla se répandre sur la moquette. La vacarme fit sursauter et s'immobiliser tout le monde, à l'exception des deux frères. Arthur n'eut que le temps de poser le tableau en sûreté avant qu'Allistor ne le rejoigne à grandes enjambées, le retourne brutalement face à lui et lui envoie une gifle retentissante. Le coup fut si fort que le plus jeune manqua de tomber. Le roux le saisit au col et le ramena vers lui, ne laissant que quelques centimètres séparer leurs visages. Pas besoin de mots, son regard sombre de colère suffit pour transmettre ses pensées à son vis-à-vis légèrement groggy.

Après un bref silence tendu, Arthur se dégagea de la prise de son frère et prit le chemin de la sortie, bougonnant un besoin de prendre l'air. Dylana secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, sachant pertinemment que son aîné était parti bouder dans un coin, tandis qu'Allistor s'excusait auprès de l'assistance et repartit de son côté, sur la promenade privée.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi suivant, le Titanic s'éloignait des côtes d'Irlande, en direction de l'ouest. Le navire fendait les flots à toute allure, comme l'ordre en avait été donné. À la proue se tenait Francis, ses longs cheveux blonds au vent qu'il avait attachés en un semblant de catogan afin de ne pas être gêné. L'instant d'après, Antonio l'avait rejoint.<p>

- Où est Gilbert ? demanda le français.

- Toujours à séduire sa belle, même si je pense qu'elle est déjà sous son charme, lui répondit l'hispanique en souriant.

Francis reporta son regard sur l'eau, lui aussi tout sourire. Les deux amis étaient bien contents pour l'albinos qui, à cause d'un premier amour déçu, s'était juré de rester célibataire. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme dérivèrent sur l'océan tout aussi bleu qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Un cri d'Antonio attira son attention.

- Francis ! Regarde !

Le blond regarda dans la direction pointée par son ami... et l'émerveillement ne tarda pas à l'envahir à son tour en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

- Un dauphin !

- Y'en a un autre !

- Ils sont pleins ! Regarde comme ils sautent !

Après un moment de contemplation des magnifiques créatures marines, Francis reporta son regard sur l'horizon.

- Mon ami, je vois déjà la Statue de la Liberté ! En toute petite, bien sûr.

Antonio rit à gorge déployée tandis que l'autre se mit à hurler :

- JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE DU MONDE !

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Kirkland :<strong> Angleterre

**Allistor Kirkland :** Ecosse

**Ida Kirkland :** Nyo!Irlande du Sud

**Eireann Kirkland :** Nyo!Irlande du Nord

**Dylana Kirkland :** Nyo!Pays de Galles

**Francis Bonnefoy :** France

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo :** Espagne

**Gilbert Beilschmidt :** Prusse

**Marguerite Williams :** Nyo!Canada


End file.
